Karin's little heart
by karinxkazune4ever
Summary: my new story Kazune is stressed out and karin wants hi to take a day off but only because of her selfish desier what happend to karin's little heart will kazune make it grow i still don't know how to update enjoy readers XD ENJOY


Karin's little Heart

**Authors not: **I do not own Kamichama Karin my seconded fan fic the first one I up dated the same chapter I have no clue how to up date so I hope you in joy if I don't mess up again!!

It all started on a beautiful Sunday morning the birds were chirping, the bee's were buzzing, yes it was calm, peaceful, and Quiet! NOT! Kazune was yelling at Karin to get up like every morning, Kazune starts the fight with one of his women comments that just pisses Karin off, she starts with a punch then calling him a sexist pig and shoves him out of here room and gets ready for school.

Karin:" oh my fucking god! Kazune-Kun is such an idiot.

Shi-Chan:" Karin-Chan you are so stressed when it comes to kazune-kun!

Karin:" tell me about it! Why dose he pick a fight so damn early?

Shi-Chan:" I don't know maybe he's stressed too.

Karin:" yea sure over what though?

Shi-Chan:" no clue hmmm… maybe Kerasuma Kiro again!

Karin: well maybe he can stop thinking about the rings and glasses man for once and take a day off.

Shi-Chan:" he'll never go for it!

Karin:" not if I convince him!

Shi-Chan:" let me get this strait! your going to give him a day off from the god transformation thing, just for your own selfish desire! Right.

Karin:" correct Shi-Chan.

Shi-Chan:" how though?

Karin:" I'll think about it at school!

Shi-Chan:" ok! Later Karin-Chan!

Karin:" later!

Karin came down stairs ,Karin-Chan, Hemika-Chan, and kazune-kun all went to school Karin was thinking of a way to get kazune out of the house and in joy a day with out Kiro fighting him, and transforming. Kazune-kun noticed her wile she was thinking, although he just thought it was strange, _Why is she so persistent today, maybe its because of that fight ugh great she's probably thinking of a way to get me back! _As Kazune-kun thought this he saw Karin turn around.

Karin:" what are you staring at!

Kazune:" no clue haven't figured it out yet!! Hmmm… maybe a new species of mice called rodents!

Karin:" you jerk! You are so stupid!

Kazune:" and you're a insane lunatic!

Karin:" excuse me I'm not the one who's afraid of little harmless bugs!

Kazune:" well I'm not the one who gets bad grades you retard!

Karin:"……… Kazune-kun you're a stupid jerk! tears running down Karin's face

Kazune:" gah! Karin, please don't cry umm… uhhhh……… hey listen I'm sorry.

Karin:" no your not you jerk!

Kazune:" ………… listen I'll take you out tomorrow ok to show you I'm sorry.

" _this is it to get Kazune-kun out of the house for his day off" _Karin thought

Karin:" fine but no more fights tomorrow understand!

Kazune:" understood!

Karin:" good

The day seemed long but Karin was happy she convinced kazune to take a day off then she remembered she was going with him and boy she was going nuts all day but it was for kazune to let all of his stress come out and be more at ease, and maybe he won't yell at her to get up and call her names ether she was happy.

The night was short and in the morning someone knocked on Karin's door, she wondered who would wake her up at 8:00 in the morning, who else could it be but kazune she was waiting for him to yell get up but instead of a yell she heard a calm tone.

Kazune:" Karin… time to get up.

Karin:" ok Kazune

Shi-Chan:" Karin-Chan what did you do!

Karin:" all I did was convince him to take a day off and I haft to go too.

Shi-Chan:" sounds like a date to me.

Karin:" its not I don't have feelings for him like that!

Shi-Chan:" sure Karin-Chan sure

DOWN STAIRS

Kazune:" hey Karin

Karin:" hey

Kazune:" y-you ready to go!

Karin:" sure where are we going

Kazune:" ahhhh…… you'll see when we get there!

Karin:" awww… Kazune-kun please tell me.

Kazune:" no! he said playfully

To Be Continued……………

Don't worry I'll try to update but please some one tell me how do I up date hope you all liked it sorry about the first book and hope to see you al soon see ya!


End file.
